


PUNISH

by MALO_N



Category: liangyuan
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALO_N/pseuds/MALO_N





	PUNISH

发情已经开始了。

先是大腿根部一阵阵甜蜜的酥麻，接着便是全身都像过电般兴奋地颤抖起来。

元歌感觉情欲仿佛沸水一般咕噜咕噜涌上脑门，他已经有些意识模糊了，唯一清晰的认识是他现在立刻马上想要师兄的抚慰。

可是他的alpha却对他的渴求视而不见，依然沉默地坐在椅子上，背光的脸上看不清表情。

要是之前，元歌早就软软地叫着想要了，可现在却一动也不敢动。

他能感觉到，他的alpha，现在，非常的，十分的，生气。

大概是因为自己临近发情期还去机场接他吧。。。元歌心虚地想。

然后还很丢脸地在一看见自己的alpha的时候就发情了，弄得整个接机大厅都是他那甜腻腻的味道。

虽然师兄很快用自己的信息素硬是压了下去，用自己的大衣包着腿软的自己上了出租车。。。

但是，这是因为我的错，惹自己的alpha生气了。

这个认知让元歌本人和本能都感到万分愧疚，所以即使现在想要得不得了，他也不敢骑到诸葛亮身上讨操。

现在的他只能隐忍地跪坐在地上，眼角烧得通红，后面的小穴剧烈地收缩着，可怜巴巴地抬头看着冷漠的alpha以祈求原谅。

诸葛亮还是一副不咸不淡的样子，随意地拿起茶几上的报纸翻了起来，只有裤裆诚实地鼓起了一大团。

客厅的甜腻的味道越来越重，元歌觉得自己体内的Omega已经开始打滚撒泼想要安慰了，可他的alpha残忍得连安慰的信息素都不肯施舍。

他委屈地抿了抿嘴唇，死死地盯着那一大团，吞了吞口水，忍不住小小地挪近了一点，却被一道警告的眼神吓得马上退了回去。

听到了轻轻的吸鼻子的声音，诸葛亮叹了口气，终于不紧不慢地解开皮带，从裤裆里把元歌望眼欲穿的肉棒拿了出来。

已经挺立得很高的、很粗的、筋脉清晰的大肉棒。

元歌感觉自己臀缝已经湿了一小滩，不禁难耐地夹住了双腿。

可alpha没有要赏赐的意思，而是自己仔细地抚摸了起来。

修长的手指先是包裹龟头旋转着几圈，然后顺着茎体慢慢滑动，时不时揉揉底下两只鼓鼓的阴囊。

“啊。。。嗯。。。“

alpha渐渐清晰加重的喘息，让元歌的耳朵快要爆炸了。

龟头渗出的清液散发出浓浓的信息素味道，omega恨不得马上扑过去占为己有。

可是身子再如何颤抖，却不敢再挪第二次了。

比起忍受情欲，元歌更不想被生气的alpha讨厌。

。。。可是，真的好想要。

一想到alpha可能就这样射在外面了，元歌终于忍不住抽泣起来。

诸葛亮一直发泄没完的怒气在看到omega吧嗒吧嗒掉下来的眼泪后也渐渐熄灭了。

他忍不住把自己的omega抱了起来，心疼地摸了摸omega红肿冰凉的膝盖。

元歌一肚子的委屈终于在趴在诸葛亮肩头哭了出来。

因为，真的好想见你啊。

“好了，好了。。。“

诸葛亮亲了亲元歌红红的眼睛，扶着软绵绵的腰肢，缓缓地深深地插了进去。

END


End file.
